hiddensidefandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Davids/Relationships
}} These are the relationships of the Ghost Hunter, Jack. Relatives Rose Davids Rose is Jack's mother. The two seem to be close as shown when she became worried about Jack when he missed an assignment (due to him constantly having to save their town from Lady E. and her ghost minions) and gently tried to get him to explain himself rather than being angry at him although Jack reluctantly brushed her off and pretending to be annoyed by her, although his expression changed from angry to sad as he walked away, showing that he doesn't like to make his mother upset. Friends/Allies Spencer Spencer was Jack's pet dog back in Boston. Jack considered him to be his best friend and always recorded his videos alongside Spencer at home or skateboarding until Spencer was killed in a traffic accident, leaving Jack heartbroken. However, after Spencer died he became a ghost and kept following Jack around just like before, Jack realized this after he got J.B.'s Ghost Hunter App on his phone and he was overjoyed to see Spencer again. The idea of living great adventures ghost hunting with Spencer by his side convinced Jack to join J.B. and Parker and become a Ghost Hunter. Spencer loves Jack and is very loyal to him and does his best to help his owner in any way he can. Parker L. Jackson Parker was the first friend Jack made after moving to Newbury. Jack seems to be slightly jealous of Parker due to her being a better Ghost Hunter than him while Parker often becomes irritated by Jack spending more time making videos for his blog when he is supposed to help her hunt ghosts but despite their differences they are good friends. J.B. Jack was the second Ghost Hunter J.B. recruited. The two are friends although J.B. can get annoyed by Jack's antics such as paying more attention to his phone than ghost hunting. Douglas Elton There is very little one on one interaction between Douglas and Jack, although they are good friends and have similar personalities. When Douglas got dragged with Lady E to the Hidden Side, Jack was horrified and waited all night to see if Douglas could come back. When Douglas returned, he was ecstatic to see him again. Enemies Lady E. After finding out Lady E.'s plans to take over the Human World, Jack and his fellow Ghost Hunters become determined to stop her. Ghosts Jack has a strong dislike of Ghosts except for Spencer and possibly Dr. Drewell, and the ghosts hate him back. In "Parents Just Don't Understand", Mamali gloomed Parker's parents, as well as Rose Davids, and attempted to bring them to the Hidden Side in order to expose Jack and Parker as Ghost Hunters to get back at them for sabotaging Lady E.'s return. Neutral Dr. Drewell At first, Dr. Drewell and Jack were enemies and Jack, alongside Parker and J.B., attempted to capture him until he and J.B. developed a crush on each other, much to Jack and Parker's disgust. Dr. Drewell then lost interest in battling the Ghost Hunters and warned them about Lady E. and her plans for Newbury. They seem to be on civil terms since Jack doesn't attack Dr. Drewell the next time they meet. Category:Hidden Side Category:2019 Category:Character Relationship Category:2020